Clives Secret
by TangledxLover
Summary: Clive has a secret but hes not telling. Its life changing for everyone including the professor. Please inbox me if you want to be in this story or another or you have a question or a idea. Thank you... M for languge and some f the scenes.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Clive's secret 

Clive

" "Clive, I'm sorry but you know that the Professor thinks the world of you and you're like a son to him but you know what the police said you have to wait a whole year before meeting up with us again until then no one can know that we are talking."

"I know Flora but still a whole year! I can't believe I was stupid to try to do what I did"

A couple of months ago I was sent to prison for building a fake London under the real one. I was going to destroy it all because of my rage with Bill Hawks. Bill used to be a sciencetist and the fatal day happened when I was young there was a explosion and well my parents died I was left alone but the person who saved me from running back in that building was Professor Hershel Layton.

Bill that stupid Mayor he doesn't deserve my tears anymore. How dare he do that to the Professor he made Claire die, he made her get into that stupid machine how dare he! He brought back all the memories for Layton he just started forgetting.

Wait something Flora said got my attention what was it?

"You know the Professor thinks the world of you..."

He means the world to me too, if only the Professor knew what I knew if only he would realise that if he looks a little harder he would find that person to fill in the blank in his heart.

"Clive I know but you did it because you wanted your parents back"

WRONG! I did it because of the Professor.

"Yeah I know whatever I did it for I'm missing you and Layton and Luke"

"I'm missing you Clive too, so is everyone else just a couple more months now, I'm so glad you're out of prison though.

I sigh then I say goodbye to Flora and put the phone down.

My plan is simple I will find the Professor and tell him what exactly I mean to him...

Hahahaha this is the day that Professor Layton finds out who I am for my name is Clive H Dove.

7 months later

It's starting to get dark now, its winter time so by 4:00pm it is dark.

I walk a few steps towards my front door before I open it then I step inside the dark content which is my hallway, I give off a loud sigh and slump on the couch.

I can hear footsteps.

"Clive? Clive is that you?"

"Yes it's me"

She runs into the room and gives me a big bear hug.

"CLIVE!"

Wow who knew I had that affect on the women?

"Hello, Alex" I wrap my arms around her and give her a tap on the nose.

Alex is well, my admirer as she puts it. We met when I was in prison I went to the consoling sessions and as I was passing to go there I saw her through the cafe window.

I stopped to look at her admiring her light brown curls that hung around he her shoulders, I must have been staring pretty long because when I looked at her again I saw her looking at me, smiling but not just with her mouth (her mouth was small but very cute) but with her eyes as well, that pretty shade of green.

After that I kept seeing her through the cafe window and finally after about 2 weeks I asked her if I could sit down on the chair next to her. She blushed and said yes, and the rest is history as they say.

"Hello Clive" She was out of breathe and was clinging to me a lot, I smiled at her and gave her a pat on the back.

"I missed you Alex" I looked at her again, her eyes were filling with tears and I could see myself about to burst.

"Oh Clive I've missed you too, how was it? Sit down have a drink" She ran off into the kitchen and came back with cocoa. She must have seen my coming...

"Thank you, oh you know it was a breeze I had my own cell and Barton came to visit sometimes offering half eaten food." I chuckled at the thought and drank some of the cocoa. Ahh nice and sweet that's what I love about Alex she's a good cook.

Hmmm cooking... reminds me of Flora. She is getting well frankly worse at cooking but that's cute on her. Flora laughs about her cooking that's what makes her sweet.

I smile at the thought.

"What you smiling about mister"

"Oh nothing Alex anyway I'm going to go lie down it has been a long day, don't wait up" I say this in a rush and run upstairs.

An hour and a half later

I'm lying up in ym room... doing... bu***r...all!

ARRRRRGGG! Nothing to do in here.

I hear running up the stairs and I quickly shut and lock my door.

"Clive you there?" I hear Alex's voice and my heart gives a little thump I feel guilty about not letting her in but I need a little space.

Yes I care about her, no I don't hate her.

I just want to be left alone because I have man problems

I didn't mean it like that.

Oh whatever I meant I just want to be alone I only got out of prison, less than 24 hours so don't you think I need to refresh my mind?

Well whatever your answer, which I'm guessing is a no yes because you're all idiots' lovely people!

Alex

"Clive you're probably sleeping, so you won't hear this but... I love you Clive, I love you dearly no matter who you are or what you have done I will always love you. Goodnight my sweet darling."

I hear not answer from Clive so I sigh then walk off into my room.

Ok maybe time to tell you more about me, Clive.

Well I always used to go to the cafe on a Wednesday it was a nice little cafe in the hospital so I would stay there for a while. Then I saw a tall boy dressed in blue looking at me I looked back and smiled and then well that's how we know each other.

We moved in three months after we meet.

We are both 16 years of age and well I feel in love with him the minute we sat down and talked.

Clive is very sweet that's why I love him he seems to think deep and care a lot.

That's why he well made a fake London.

I just wish he would talk to me...

Doesn't he care?

I'm being stupid now of course he does he wrapped his arms around me; he told me he loved me.

That was about three months ago that he told me he loved me. He was getting put into prison and as he was pushed away he wrapped his arms around me and told me he loved me, in public, out load.

My heart was beating skipping Leaping!

Anyway I'm going to see if Clive is up.

I knock at his door and wait.

I listen closely I hear nothing.

I twist the door knob and it opens...

I peek in...

"Clive..." I whisper his name...

I look in the door...

And...

The...

Window...

Is...

Open!


	2. Chapter 2 The last meeting

Chapter 2

Professor Layton

'' Alex, calm down, what do you mean Clive has gone missing?''

'' He's gone professor, his window is open I can't find him anywhere''

I shook my head a little how could Clive have gone missing?

I talked to Alex a little bit more before I put down the phone and scratched my head.

When was the last time I had spoken to him?

-Flashback of professor Layton-

May 1st 2009 (3 years ago)

I hear running behind me I stop and compose myself before turning around.

'' Professor''

''Clive I thought they took you away''

'' Well they think I'm in the toilet'' Clive gives a little laugh before smiling at me.

'' Professor I need you to take this.'' Clive hands me a small letter I begin to open it but Clive gives me a hard poke.

'' NO! Don't open it yet only open it when I go missing.''

I look at him curiously.

'' Clive I don't understand...''

Clive puts his hand on my arm.

'' Please professor just follow my instructions''

Clive smiles before running away again, leaving me with the letter and a sad heart.


	3. Chapter 3 Hidden away

Chapter 3

Clive

It was three years ago that I had talked to the professor I gave him a letter so soon he will be reading it and he will come looking for me. Not that it will work; he won't find me no one will. Soon I will go back there but not now not this soon the games only just began.

- 3 days later-

I think I will write notes for the professor and the others, just until they find my hiding place then they can discover what I have been up to before Alex last saw me. I hope Alex is ok and the same to the others. I wonder if Flora is thinking of me...

- Two hours later-

To whoever is reading this,

It's me Clive I am just writing this little letter to tell you that I am ok and that you shouldn't worry. There is no point in coming to find me, you never will. Once the professor has figured it all out I will come out of hiding until then goodbye. The next letter you get will be when you have found out my next hiding place. Heres a little riddle to help you find it:

My hiding place is where I'm at; my hiding place usually keeps a cat. There's lots of dirt and mess. Some of them have tails. Some of them have snouts. But most of all and heres the thing one of them has a ring! - Clive Dove

I'm going to leave the letter on top of the little fire place. The contents of the letter I gave the professor will lead him to the place I am hiding in now. I hope I will see them soon so the Professor can know my biggest secret...


End file.
